Naya Rivera
Naya Marie Rivera Dorsey, born January 12, 1987, is a 30-year-old American actress, singer, model and author. She is known for her role as Santana Lopez on Glee. Personal life Naya was born to George and Yolanda Rivera.Mychal Rivera Profile - UTSPORTS.COM She was raised in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California, attended Valencia High School, and has lived in or around Los Angeles for most of her life. Rivera has a brother, Mychal, and a sister, Nickayla. Mychal is football player, a tight end for the Oakland Raiders, and Nickayla is a model. Rivera and Big Sean went public with their relationship at the premiere of 42 in April 2013.New Couple Alert! Big Sean and Naya Rivera Make It Official at 42 Movie Premiere They became engaged in October 2013, after less than a year of dating.Naya Rivera and Big Sean Are Engaged—Check Out Her Ring! The engagment was announced to be called off after six months in April 2014, via a statement released by Big Sean.Naya Rivera and Big Sean Call Off Engagement She married Ryan Dorsey on 19 July 2014 and it was reported on 23 July 2014; they began to date after Rivera's relationship with Big Sean ended.Surprise! Naya Rivera Marries Ryan Dorsey Rivera announced that she and Dorsey were expecting their first child in February 2015.Naya Rivera Is Pregnant! Baby on the Way for Glee Star and Husband Ryan Dorsey The couple's child, son named Josey Hollis, was born on September 17, 2015.Naya Rivera's Baby Name Revealed: Son Is Josey Hollis Dorsey In November 2016, Rivera would file for divorce and is seeking primary custody of Josey while Dorsey would get visitation rights. Rivera revealed in her memoir that she had an abortion in 2010 of her and ex-boyfriend (then husband)'s child and that she had anorexia as a teenager. Career As a baby, Rivera appeared in commercials for Kmart, but her first significant acting job was at the age of four when she starred as Hillary Winston in the Eddie Murphy produced sitcom The Royal Family in 1991. When The Royal Family ended after one season Naya continued acting, having small roles in many TV shows as well as appearing in comercials. In 2009, Rivera was cast as Cheerios cheerleading squad member Santana Lopez on Fox's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. Rivera's character comes off as a cold-hearted and vicious cheerleader. Rivera auditioned for the opportunity "to sing, dance and act all in the same show," and because she was a fan of co-creator Ryan Murphy's previous work on Nip/Tuck. Rivera drew on her own high school experience of unpopularity to prepare for the role, as well as watching films such as Mean Girls to "really get in the zone and feel like a bitchy Sophomore." She received a great amount of critical praise for both her acting and her singing performances in the latter part of Season Two and the beginning of Season Three. As 2011 ended, both her character and herself were on many "Best Of" lists, including HitFix.com's 25 Breakout Stars of 2011, TV Guide's Best Performances of 2011, MTV's Best TV Characters of 2011, Yahoo!'s Television Without Pity 2011 TV's Most Valuable Performers, as well as others. Rivera is also a model and has appeared on many magazine covers. She was on the Cover of 2011 November issue of FHM magazine in US, UK and Australia. She is also cover girl of the Latina Magazine May 2012 and September 2013 Issue and Glow Summer 2013 Cover. She is currently the Spokesperson of Proactiv Solution and the popular beer, Bud Light. Rivera is currently working on an immigrant project with Guillermo Diaz, which will be a short film PSA about the affect of immigration on children and their parents. While Diaz's part is about telling the stories of young dreamers and the fear they have of their mothers being deported, Rivera's PSA is about the problems immigrants deal with or face in the US.http://naya-rivera.com/post/87556744260/nayas-immigration-project-is-a-psa-short-film-about It was confirmed on the 4th February 2015 that she has signed on for a recurring role on Marc Cherry's "Devious Maids". Her character is; "Blanca, a new maid in the neighborhood who has landed a job with the seemingly picture-perfect Beverly Hills family. But she soon discovers a terrible secret–something that could change her life forever." Source She is also set to co-host more episodes of The View. Source Music Rivera was announced in June 2011 to have signed with Columbia Records.'Glee's' Naya Rivera To Release Solo Album Her first single "Sorry," featuring Big Sean, was released on August 9Listen: Naya Rivera f/ Big Sean "Sorry" and was released digitally on September 17, 2013.Naya Rivera Dishes On Recording 'Sorry' Single With Big Sean She is going to record a Spanish version of "Sorry" featuring Pitbull, which was revealed in October 2013.Naya Rivera to record Spanish version of Sorry Rivera’s album was slated for an early 2014 release date,Naya Rivera New Album 2014 - Release Date & Tracklist: Glee Star Shares Details of First Record with Rolling Stone November 2013. however production on the album was kind of halted due to the fact there were so many things going on as of June 2014.Naya Rivera Talks Album Delays & Going Topless with 'Galore' (Exclusive Pics!) June 2014. Author Rivera announced in June 2015, that she wrote a memoir titled Sorry Not Sorry: Dreams, Mistakes, and Growing Up. Sorry Not Sorry was sold to Tarcher and was originally set for a spring 2016 release,Book Deals: Week of June 8, 2015 before being moved to September.Behind the scenes of @NayaRivera's photoshoot for her cover of SORRY NOT SORRY, coming in Sep Rivera gave behind the scenes photos of her at her Sorry Not Sorry cover shoot in February 2016.Morning! Exciting day! Shooting the cover for my book! #sorrynotsorry Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Links and Social Networks *Facebook *IMDb *Instagram *iTunes *Pinterest *Tumblr *Twitter *Vine Quotes Trivia *Her vital statistic is 34-22-32. *Her nicknames are Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay, Little Bee, The Veiled Fairy and Snix.GLEE - 10 Things You Didn't Know About Naya Rivera *If she were not an actress, she would be a writer. *She doesn't like to throw things out. *She had a crush on Robin Thicke.When I Was 17 Season 2 Episode 5 *She likes sushi and Mexican food. *She hates papercuts, and she always thinks of getting one on her eye when she thinks of them. *She likes to wear her make-up natural. *She has been best friends with Heather Morris for years, who plays her wife on the show. *She does planks and side planks to keep her stomach toned. *There were rumors that she trashed Mark Salling's car (as he had been talking to other girls when they had a "thing"), but these rumors are not confirmed and Mark denied them on Twitter. *Rivera loves to read and is a fan of Nip/Tuck. *When she's tired, she doesn't talk, but mumbles. *Her first concert was No Doubt. *She's a very good impersonator. *When she is bored she will drive somewhere, but always take the longest route. *On Valentine's Day, she and her friends would sit in the car, listen to Dashboard Confessional and cry. *She is left-handed. *She has tried to pay a taxi cab ride only in pennies. *She has six tattoos ("love" in Hebrew on her right wrist, a peace sign on her left ankle, a cross on her lower back, a shooting star on her right foot, and a ribbon on her nape and an unknown one mentioned in FHM). *She is a fan of the Hunger Games Trilogy and she wanted to play Johanna in the second installment of the Hunger Games films.April 20, 2011 Tweet 1April 20, 2011 Tweet 2 *She watches Pretty Little Liars and plays Pretty Little Liars fantasy games with friends where she is Emily. *She invented a dance that can be seen on YouTube called "The Naya Dance." *She is not fluent in Spanish, stated in a livestream, but she was apparently drunk and/or joking since Amber said, "No you don't, you're a liar." (She really was drunk during the livestream though). *She has had women propose to her due to her lesbian storyline. *She is a high contralto and has a 2.6 octave range. Her vocal range is C3-B5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GBPn99YSHI *For the July 2 show on the Glee tour in Ireland, Naya wore "Lebanese for Irish Girls" that was given to her by a fan, instead of "Lebanese." *She was seen smoking on a break from filming in New York. This is the only time she's been seen smoking. *She is a huge Amy Winehouse fan and Valerie is her second favorite song ever. *She auditioned for Glee with the song Emotion by the Bee Gees. *She starred in the music video "Why I Love You" by B2K. *She played a prank on the cast by using her extra phone to send mystery texts to the cast and signing them with xoxo -A, like in Pretty Little Liars. *She was voted by the cast to be the most likely to join the cast of Jersey Shore. *She worked at Hooters.'Glee' Stars Before They Were Famous... They Did What? *Her all-time favorite song is 'A Song For You' by Donny Hathaway.Naya Rivera Interview *Her favorite childhood show was Boy Meets World or Doug. *Her favorite accessory is a nice watch.Response to Twitter question *In May 2011, it was announced that Rivera had signed a deal with Columbia Records to produce a solo album, however she has since been dropped after the release of her debut single, Sorry. *Naya Rivera hosted the San Francisco GLAAD Media Awards in 2011 and the 2012 GLAAD Media Awards, along with co-star, Cory Monteith. *She took up songwriting at the age of 15. *When she was 17, she was a fan of Paris Hilton and watched "The Simple Life." She also bought the same dog as Paris. *She has been to Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch twice as a child. Source *Her nickname for Kevin McHale is Little Bee. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YHTHEtjgl0 *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite band is Coldplay. *She prefers red wine to white wine. *She prefers pancakes over waffles, though she still love waffles especially with chicken. *Worked at Abercrombie as a greeter and was very flattered, knowing they only hire people based on looks. *Had a Maltese named Callie, but then gave it to her mom when she pooped in her car. *She took computer class in high school but hated it. *Was not popular in high school and was bullied. *She named her SAG award Alejandro. *Won the Cause You're Hot award at the 2012 NewNowNext Awards. *She has a girl crush on Coco. Source *She was filmed pole dancing when she was 20 years old. *BuddyTV ranked her #3 on its "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011" list. *She was number 39 in FHM's 100 Sexiest Women In The World 2012. Source *In 2010, Rivera made the Maxim Hot 100 list, coming in at number 61. The following year, she was ranked number 43. She was ranked number 27 2012 and number 44 in 2013 in Maxim's Hot 100. Source *She finds beatboxing sexy. *She also made the Afterellen Hot 100 list in 2010, 2011, and 2012, premiering at 62 in 2010, jumping to 1 in 2011 and still at number 1 once again in 2012. *Naya was number 24 on Complex's 100 Hottest Women Right Now list in 2013.Source *Her favorite animal is the penguin. *She worked as a nanny while filming Season One of Glee, and stopped when episode 3 aired. Source *She has a Cavalier King Charles puppy named Lucy Ann Rivera. *She joined her high school choir but then left after two weeks because she thought it wasn't cool and didn't want to be yelled at. *Elton John signed her to his management company on 9/9/12. Source *Alongside Amber Riley, Naya auditioned for American Idol but didn't make the cut. *Naya, alongside Glee co-stars Amber Riley and Darren Criss, performed at the 2013 Obama's Inauguration kids concert in Washington DC. *Her favorite book is The Perks of Being a Wallflower. *Her prom date told her she was too thin and didn't end up dancing with her at all. When the dance was over he wanted her to go to the hotel with her so they could have sex but she refused so her father picked her up. *If she could be any Power Ranger she would be the pink one. *The most random gift she has every received was a glass pig from her brother that he named Penelope. *Her name comes from the 1970s televison show Fantasy Island after her mother watched an episode where this watergodess emerged from the water and said "I am Naya".Naya Rivera on Jimmy Kimmel Live PART 1 0:57 - 1:24 mintues in. July 2013. *She was not allowed to celebrate Halloween as a child except for one time, which her mom dressed her up as Snow White. Source *One of her best friends is Kat Graham from The Vampire Diaries. *She and Erinn Westbrook share the same birthday. *One of her post-Glee activities was filming for Devious Maids, which June Squibb (Maggie Banks), Jennifer Aspen (Kendra Giardi) and Valerie Mahaffey (Rose Pillsbury) also guest star. Gallery Tumblr_o602eoYm2V1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr kum42lKO6Y1qaxufko1 500.png BWKGHquCcAAINrB.jpg NayaGlowMagCover.jpg Nayariveramodel.jpg Naya-rivera-fhm.jpg Tumblr_msjz7yPV9x1s57bimo1_500.png QueenOfHeart.jpg BPTgYgkCEAA0rDD.jpg BPTcYvSCYAAiZes.jpg BPTcKpJCcAAMYMR.jpg BPTc4AlCEAAFW3I.jpg BPTdSDUCcAACMvB.jpg BPTf7eRCYAAXErV.jpg BPTg5nkCAAMAzp7.jpg BPTfWoOCYAAGkbI.jpg BPTdkhWCAAAJGmM.jpg BPTepTxCQAAk2sd.jpg BPTeG4ICcAAtXb7.jpg Johannaya.jpg Innveria.jpg Normal nro 01889.jpg Nayariverapink.png KidNaya.png NayaHS.png Naya en heather.png Naya-rivera-glee.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+r0RD2UWm8RNl.jpg Model rivera.jpg Naya-shoot.jpg Tumblr lkwaec2CYA1qdiy8oo1 400.jpg nr2.jpg nr20.jpg nr19.jpg nr18.jpg nr17.jpg nr16.jpg nr15.jpg nr14.jpg nr13.jpg Naya-rivera-hair.jpg nr11.jpg nr10.jpg nr9.jpg nr8.jpg nr7.jpg nr6.jpeg nr5.jpg nr4.jpg Heyacostume.jpg tumblr_ll01tgZPAF1qk0ljao1_500.jpg tumblr_ll968gfPvU1qashl1o1_500.jpg Naya & Heather.JPG naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-01.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-16.jpg 283348 229765367059430 212619538774013 577890 6221390 n.jpg Nayabday17.jpg|naya birthday nayabday19.jpg|naya birthday nayabday2.jpg|naya birthday tumblr_lwnlzo1N6w1qihjevo1_500.png|Naya! tumblr_lwoemc1ulf1r3eulwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwmymdl5Oz1qkd99co3_250.jpg tumblr_lwlqj8eI8Z1qzmiw4o1_500.jpg INaya.jpg Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+AqZNAyBz_7ql.jpg Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+Q6upSGPiuxil.jpg tumblr_lwj7yehCfG1qduv8fo1_400.jpg Naya Rivera by Gage Skidmore.jpg NayaRivera 002 sm.jpg Riverchele01.jpg GleeGym2.jpg GleeGym.jpg Riveriss.jpg Pezberrynyc.jpg Naya ILNY.jpg Anyc_Heya.jpg Greenwoman.jpg 1299479737 13613205181.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380032-452-315.jpg Arilyn.jpg arilyn.JPG Naya has amazing fashion sense.jpg naya_rivera_2679689.jpg 254114 168325953231129 164242730306118 452002 500133 n.jpg Heather and Naya.jpg HeyaBTW.jpg Naya_Ships_Brittana.gif|Naya talking about Brittana Naya-Heather-glee-8642698-604-453.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729231-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729227-500-336.jpg nay 40.png Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729219-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729221-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729220-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729217-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729216-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729213-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729211-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729210-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-500-336.jpg BTWN.png Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729200-500-699.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg i dunno santana.gif i know santana.gif jumping santana.gif laughs santana.gif laughs santana 9.gif lebanese santana.gif uuuuhhhh santana.gif maryelli.jpg santanalopez.png nay 1.png nay 4.jpg Glee SanBags.jpg nay 7.gif nay 8.png nay 11.jpg nay 32.jpg nay 33.png nay 34.png nay 41.jpg nay 42.jpg nay 45.png BarbieNay Nay.png Tumblr loj6qiYxA11qflhnyo1 500.png 401550904.jpg 401551896.jpg 401558531.jpg tumblr_l2ma0ehPq91qat0ymo1_400.jpg it1.jpg it2.jpg it3.jpg it4.jpg it5.jpg Tumblr m4ypn6SHSp1qgbguro1 500.png ms-naya-rivera_532x747.jpg|Nay Nay Abeast.jpg 377957 10150541290091098 114659156097 10955491 1231170886 n.jpg 399619_186347348127642_100002571342301_325230_630069366_n.jpg 373893_186346308127746_100002571342301_325226_108766086_n.jpg ProactivNaya1.jpg Proavtiv Naya.png|Proactive Photoshoot tumblr_lxl4nnmEbU1qbe24ao2_500.jpg|Naya Jackson naya-rivera-sag2012-1.jpg naya-rivera-sag2012-2.jpg leya.jpg Nayarivera.jpg Aoyf3B8CAAIb5Gk.jpg Ao13Q9qCAAA3qNX.png Ao1iohjCIAEsg3w.jpg 916vq8.jpg 90xlt9.jpg 90wzg0.jpg 90w5lb.png 90vmlt.jpg 90ufgf.jpg AozapiaCAAAgZu8.jpg AozaejUCAAA4F6e.jpg AozZV5xCEAI5Suw.jpg AozqnLqCQAAJCUR.jpg Naya-rivera-glee-premiere-02.jpg -Glee-Season-2-Premiere-Screening-And-DVD-Release-Party-naya-rivera-15386426-1707-2560.jpg 000001.jpg 00000002.jpg 00000003.jpg 00000004.jpg 00000005.jpg tumblr_m2lojy9PCW1qdlrqyo1_250.png Cast (42).PNG|Harry Shum Jr. - Naya Rivera & Darren Criss tumblr_m308ajW8bP1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m32l33q5HU1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Baque10.jpg Air Nayanna.png Quinntana set.jpg Rainy Day.png London11.jpg Nayanda.png Riverset.jpg Rivera101.jpg Nayandon.png Rivdon.png Swingswing.png Rivergrons.jpg 9oqhio.jpg 9oq84l.jpg 9oq7yb.jpg 001~329.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 4 - Sexuality tumblr_m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg snix'd.jpg|"This island just got snixed :-) " 380348_233560903416688_667308882_n.jpg 535803_253779344728177_1837213143_n.jpg tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro1_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro2_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro5_r1_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro6_r1_250.png gorgeous_nayarivera.gif|She's so gorgeous... Naycate.png tumblr_m5lx4l1ZOy1r86hza.jpg|Naya tumblr_m5lx40rRqF1r86hza.jpg|Naya in a bikini NayaMexico.jpg|Naya in Mexico Nayexico.jpg Return of grey shirt.jpg NayaMaria.jpg NayFairy.png Grained.png NayaGrey.png Nayacom1.jpg Nayacom2.jpg NayVal.jpg tumblr_m5wa2jxwB91qa8mq1o1_500.jpg Tumblr m5xj3dS97d1ql8389o1 400.png NayaCheer.gif GpNR.jpg NayaGP.gif GpNMR.png NayaTGP01.jpg NayannaNYC.png NayaMR.jpg RivergronGoldenGlobe.png Rivergronoscar.jpg NayaFHM.jpg Maximum Naya.jpg Naya4abs.jpg CoverNaya.jpg Yote.png Shimmaya.gif Splashaya.gif Antdey.png Trey10.png Fast and Naya.jpg Rumor Has Naya.jpg Naya+Rivera+Stars+Set+Glee+Los+Angeles+xUqch2a6x0wl.jpg BTxigqWIEAAXmc9.jpg NyNya.png NayaLondi.png Nayty.jpg Nanna.png Nayatot.jpg Studio Naya.jpg Bday24.jpg Riverez.jpg ClassicNaya.jpg Maded.jpg Parfait.png PPLS50.png Abseas.jpg NayannaShops.jpg Rivergron9000.png NR01.png Holla.png Mcvera.png Grey_T-shirt.png Naya's fav shirt.png Proactive Naya.jpg PNR.jpg ProactivGifts.png Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Nayacon.png normal_001sdfghjk.jpg normal_006xcvbn.jpg NayaKevinJenna23.jpg 2012cc.jpg 2012cc2.png 2012cc3.png 2012cc4.jpg tumblr_mbwx7aCa0M1qir1j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbythoNMAs1qfx9mto1_r1_250.png tumblr_mbythoNMAs1qfx9mto2_r2_250.png tumblr_mbyv6ccZ5S1r4ezfzo2_400.jpg NayaWEP.jpg Nayacc.jpg 2012cc101.jpg TVFcc.png Glee panel-3.jpg Glee panel-4.jpg Glee panel-15.jpg McVera interview.gif Jevera.gif Gleelive4 large.jpg Naya Airport.jpg Greygrey.jpg Naya_CharityEvent.jpg NRRC.jpg NayaCCharity.jpg AycD-reCAAE4Z9l.jpg PHS01.jpg PHS02.jpg PHS03.jpg PHS04.jpg PHS06.jpg naya2rivera3.jpg NrXGp1.png Fansigning.jpg Greyss.jpg CanNaya.png CSFD.png NayaXTaylor.jpg tumblr_m7zn2zrovE1qzl2wuo1_500.png CSFNR.jpg Naya in Canada.jpg FearBear.png BearXNaya.png CSFN.jpg HeMo Naya.jpg Pureness.jpg Smooth_Naya.jpg Naya's100.png Emmy photo.jpg Fox S4 glee.jpg Naya y Fox.gif Face of fox.gif Fierce 101.png Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo2 400.jpg Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo3 400.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil1.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil2.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil3.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil4.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil5.jpg Tumblr ma04u6HcjJ1rvjc8fo1 500.jpg Rivera siblings.jpg Rivera girls.jpg NayaRed carpet.jpg Naya Alma.png Naya Alma2.png Naya Alma2012.jpg Zoey n Naya.png tumblr_mah79oZZNn1qe733so1_500.jpg Naya's Dior.jpg Naya's dior2.jpg Naya D&G.jpg Naya102e.jpg Naya3203.jpg Naya3230.jpg tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o5_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1_250.png Naya124.jpg tumblr_mb6pu0LLTC1r88pgwo1_500.jpg 72055_397492383657749_604009650_n.jpg tumblr_mbc1qdqXtg1rsylg8o1_500.jpg Naya Rivera and Cory Monteith.png|Naya and Cory Naya AHS.png AHSPNR.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg NayaongleeSet.jpg Naya392.png Jemaya.jpg Naya&ELLE.jpg Naya87.jpg Naya32s32.jpg Naya535232_.jpg NayaYSF.jpg Nayaw3e31w.png Tumblr mcbbz6cAyo1qhuzrto1 500.jpg NMR.png NayaRTPE.jpg NayaTPE.jpg TPNaya.jpg NayaTP.jpg NayaTP3.jpg McVeraTP.jpg McVeraTP2.jpg SilentNightTP.jpg SilenNightTP2.jpg RiveraFamilyGame.jpg|Naya and Her Family Nr56.jpg Naya&Mom.jpg SnowBunnyNaya.jpg Nayoits.jpg RiveraSib.jpg JennaNr.jpg McVeraTCA.jpg McVeraTCAs.jpg nayariveraFTCA.jpg NayaTCAs.jpg ADNinDC.jpg Narren.jpg NarrenDC.jpg NayaDCs.png FoxTcaNayaRivera.gif Nayaandhersister.jpg FilmingRunJoeyRun Heya.jpg NayaSAG.jpg NayaSAG2.jpg NayaSAGAP.jpg Vaya.jpg Tumblr_mhbcxc6T7N1qbngkeo1_500.png NSAG.png McVeraSAG.jpg nayaSAG3.jpg NayaSAGRC.jpg Nayaactive.jpg cap_0003.jpg cap_0011.jpg cap_0018.jpg cap_0033.jpg cap_0037.jpg cap_0047.jpg cap_0059.jpg cap_0063.jpg BCh_YnlCQAADtsj.jpg-large.jpg BCiB0b3CYAAvYoL.jpg-large.jpg Beautifulangel naya.gif 285265 337741113011275 813811233 n.png NayaPF.jpg NayaPL2.jpg NayaPL3.jpg NayaPLL.jpg NayaLAshopping.jpg NayaLAshopping2.jpg NayaLAshopping3.jpg NayaLAshopping6.jpg NaysHeartBreaker.jpg Naya&BigSean.jpg 3c5b33a09f2a11e28dc722000a1fbcbc_7.jpg 38fe20529f3211e28d1922000aa8037d_7.jpg NayaBTSPS.jpg NayaBTSPS2.jpg Naya42Premiere.jpg Naya42Premiere2.jpg Naya42Premiere3.jpg Naya42Premiere4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-10 at 2.30.05 PM.png imagenayarivera.jpg naya-rivera-dating-big-sean.jpg Allure.jpg Allure1.jpg Allure2.jpg Naya+Rivera+2013+NewNowNext+Awards+Red+Carpet+vvKR5cy2_yzx.jpg tumblr_ml86oaifZT1rxyf78o4_250.png NayaNNN.jpg e08da3c2aa1f11e2815722000a1fa518_7.jpg|Naya and Her Mom NayaGLAAD2013.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_1.jpg NayaGLAAD20132.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_2.jpg naya-rivera-darren-criss-glaad-media-awards-2013-01.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_3.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_4.jpg Naya&KatGLAAD2013.jpg|Naya & KAT Naya_2e1e.jpg 3f7d2766ab8511e2996f22000a1fbc6f 7.jpg StripeNaya_1.png NayaStripe5.jpg NayaStripe3.jpg NayaStripe2.png NayaStripe4.jpg NayaInHawaii2.jpg|Naya In Hawaii 2013 NayaInHawaii5.jpg|Naya & Big Sean NayaInHawaii1.jpg HDcDnhM.jpg|Naya at Shriners Hospital in Honolulu NayaInHawaii6.jpg|Hawaii NayaInHawaii8.jpg NayaInBikini1.jpg NayaInBikini3.png NayaInBikini6.jpg NayaInBikini5.jpg NayaInBikini2.png NayaSelfie-4.jpg NayaTurbin.jpg 969737_190731927747821_152672679_n.jpg NayaHangover31.jpg Naya-rivera-hangover-premiere-lead.jpg 003~709.jpg NayaHangover32.jpg NayaHangover33.jpg NayaLAConfidential.png NayaLAConfidential2.png NayaConfidential4.jpg NayaConfidential2.jpg NayaConfidential3.jpg NayaConfidential5.jpg NayaLAConfidential3.png NayaConfidential1.jpg NayaGlowMag1.jpg NayaGlowMag2.jpg NayaGlowMag3.jpg BNJC9lfCIAAaRk3.jpg NayaGlowBTS.jpg Naya-rivera-nhfa-fox-audience-strategy-event-01.jpg|NHFA & Fox Audience Strategy Event Naya-rivera-nhfa-fox-audience-strategy-event-03.jpg Naya-rivera-nhfa-fox-audience-strategy-event-05.jpg 013~49.jpg|Naya at LAX 009~65.jpg 006~84.jpg 004~114.jpg GSBrz1k.jpg Fml2.jpg|Naya on MMVA Red Carpet 170718486.jpg NayaMMVA.jpg|Naya Presenting with PSA NayaMMVA1.jpg NayaMMVA2.jpg NayaMMVA3.jpg NayaMMVA4.jpg 619561e0dbcf11e29b0e22000a9f12cb_7.jpg Green012.jpg Green08.jpg J4Xd4gp.jpg 171598662.jpg 171598652.jpg 171598663.jpg 171609660.jpg 171610990.jpg 5acc31b6df3c11e29c6822000a1f9688_7.jpg 36e841fedf3c11e2b45222000a1f97b0_7.jpg BLight.jpg Budlight.jpg BN0nO3JCEAADDgm.jpg_large.jpg BN0nEKBCEAExIrW.jpg JL0craH.jpg|Naya at Malibu beach MalibuNaya.jpg Wenn20471952_(1).jpg Wenn20471956.jpg Wenn20471962.jpg Wenn20471964.jpg Wenn20471966.jpg Wenn20471969.jpg Wenn20471970.jpg GSI HR JPEG.AG008077 02.jpg|Naya at Glee Season 5 Photoshoot SPL570546 005.jpg Tumblr mp4q36Txx51s57bimo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mp4q36Txx51s57bimo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mp4q36Txx51s57bimo2 1280.jpg NayaBETAwards6.jpg|BET Awards NayaBETawards5.jpg NayaBetawards4.jpg NayaBETAwards2.jpg NayaBETAwards1.jpg NayaBETAwards3.jpg Tumblr_mqgat91gPP1s57bimo3_500.jpg|Naya at 2013 Giffoni Film Festival 190254201-3a8e7ed4-2719-434c-aa6d-6dce90c2f60a.jpg 174344599.jpg 174344556.jpg Tumblr_mqg4vqwfIu1s57bimo3_500.jpg 174344589.jpg NayItaly2.jpg NayItaly3.jpg NayITALY.jpg NayItaly1.jpg NayaGoffoni.jpg|Naya Rivera on the Blue Carpet 1005210 677691775593888 1552661164 n.jpg 1002461 677691788927220 308131648 n.jpg BQiVP5GCEAA3YHW.jpg BQeOndQCUAAS2ei.jpg BQn_EqoCcAAcTLR.jpeg BQowc2SCYAAYazc.jpg F9754173-9605-4045-b808-2b8f13f9cbc5_640x853.jpg|Naya at power106 LA tumblr_mraakmt2Yo1s57bimo1_1280.jpg a0ed254a02f211e3ab3c22000a1fc513_7.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Beautifulbutpleasewearmoreclothes naya.jpg Naya-rivera-teen-choice-awards-2013-03.jpg naya-rivera-teen-choice-awards-2013-02.jpg nayaandbigsean.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-13 at 1.24.11 PM.png 1185187 694267047269694 1025645120 n.jpg Tumblr_ms7p4cfBFw1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ms59qbDu2X1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ms4i9pJGLn1s57bimo1_500.png 8565f02810cf11e3839b22000aa801fc 7.jpg|Tomorrow 8/30 ill be on fashion police with this amazing lady! Tune in! Tumblr_msdbkbzn861s57bimo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_msd6qwBtXE1s57bimo1_500.jpg Fb7fceac10d711e3b8e822000a1fbcc7 7.jpg Tumblr_msk0jupRNY1s57bimo1_1280.jpg NayaRivera_Sorrycoverart.jpg tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo1_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo3_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo4_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo5_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo6_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo8_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo7_1280.png tumblr_msvvwxSFnF1s57bimo9_250.png e6a0c3bc1b1611e3aeb522000a9f14e4_7.jpg NayaRivera_Hot94.1_2.jpg Tumblr_mt190btFeI1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_mt19p87PQH1s57bimo5_500.jpg BUA4BX5CcAAVeEF.jpg BUA4JT-CAAAbxpt.jpg Tumblr_mt8t882eBd1s57bimo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mt8t882eBd1s57bimo1_500.jpg BUH8YbMCYAAHixA.jpg 7dd1a0276743559.jpg 14cd10276743437.jpg 65fa8c276743389.jpg 954dcc276743673.jpg 2199a4276743585.jpg 4571d0276743348.jpg c2a0a6276743772.jpg c31d22276743480.jpg cce686276743807.jpg cef6f9276743778.jpg d49542276743327.jpg e83ad9276743365.jpg ea66ce276743536.jpg f998b4276743736.jpg fb63a8276743379.jpg 1fb558276744165.jpg 0ac883501d6b11e3995e22000ab5a7b8_7.jpg NayaRivera_albumsigning_1015radio1.jpg NayaRivera_albumsigning_1015radio3.jpg NayaRivera_albumsigning_1015radio4.jpg BUW7wZNCAAA-TnB.jpg BUX51zXCEAADV8W.jpg BUZ cs5CIAAdg I.jpg 2fd408b81d7a11e3aa8c22000a1fc809_7.jpg a5219fb21f3311e3a1ff22000a1fcee4_7.jpg tumblr_mte8bdkjK81s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mte852dwqF1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtgcmrloSI1s57bimo1_1280.jpg BUxujzPCEAANB5p.jpg|Naya at the Women's Health Mag Run10Feed10 event BUyHIe4CEAAlKe3.jpg BUyELL0CQAAFc5_.png BUyMRW0CcAAIF4z.png BUyB5D7CYAERXI7.jpg BUyHeDkCQAAlslb.jpg BUxBCpxCUAEwn59.jpg BUyAuyjCEAAx5w0.jpg BUxXDgICUAE99hF.jpg BUyU-LPCIAArln8.jpg Tumblr_mtjfbhHR4B1s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_mskbg4o0Dp1rrsol6o1_400.gif tumblr_mskbg4o0Dp1rrsol6o2_r1_400.gif tumblr_mskbg4o0Dp1rrsol6o3_400.gif tumblr_mskbg4o0Dp1rrsol6o4_400.gif tumblr_mskbg4o0Dp1rrsol6o5_400.gif tumblr_mskbg4o0Dp1rrsol6o6_r1_400.gif tumblr_mtqw0qpVsg1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Fantastic5.jpg Filming 9/26-27.jpg Excitednaya.gif BVXt4XwCcAAFlBv.jpg Tumblr_mtwjkbiaaP1s57bimo1_500.jpg|Naya with bestfriend Maddison tumblr_mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo3_500.jpg BVdAFaLCcAEu3Wb.jpg|Naya and Kevin at Raiders Game DANTANABABIES.jpg Tumblr_mu42sqi41g1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mu432iARpG1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mu48bnEiTJ1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mu2x4ipSSh1s57bimo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mu2wfmF5SU1s57bimo2_500.jpg BVwmm4dCUAE8rEa.jpg Naya-rivera-coffee-bean-run-08.jpg Naya-rivera-coffee-bean-run-19.jpg Wenn20735746.jpg|Naya at Latina Party 2013 Wenn20735754.jpg tumblr_mu6ao0cXOi1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mu6ao0cXOi1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mu6ao0cXOi1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mu6ao0cXOi1s57bimo4_250.gif NRGleeS5Photoshoot1.png NRGleeS5Photoshoot2.png Tumblr_muffz7KhVx1s57bimo1_500.jpg|Naya Rivera on The Queen Latifah Show Tumblr_muffz7KhVx1s57bimo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mud9lyKqWw1s57bimo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mud9blfy2Q1s57bimo1_500.png WomansHealthMAG1.png|Naya Rivera in Women's Health Magazine WomansHealthMAG11.png WomansHealthMAG2.png WomansHealthMAG111.png WomansHealthMAG1111.png WomansHealthMAG11111.png WomansHealthMAG22.png WomansHealthMAG222.png tumblr_mutz0914gz1s57bimo1_500.jpg 1392070 725488824147516 1259911857 n.jpg tumblr_mv1ybwjBpS1s57bimo3_1280.jpg|ELLE's Women in Hollywood event ElleEvent.jpg ElleEvent1.jpg ElleEvent1111.jpg tumblr_mv1ybwjBpS1s57bimo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mv22es3pRB1s57bimo1_500.jpg|Naya and Ka 1383572 213607062143603 945666853 n.jpg CarmenSandiego0.jpg|Mrs. Sandiego Naya_rivera_mrs_sandiego.jpg|The Geography Teacher Nayacarmensandiego.jpg|Naya at Kate Hudson's Halloween Party BXnCoB0CAAAn-HW.jpg|Mrs. Sandiego and A White Walker NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg What up doe?.jpg 64e33b38443411e39d3822000a1f90e8_8.jpg tumblr_mvphcgX1lI1s57bimo1_500.jpg|Naya at Celebrity Basketball game Tumblr mvo2hrE1qT1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr_mvpgejNrTw1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mvoeanmWpy1s57bimo1_500.jpg BYVeF1DCIAApe1T.jpg_large.jpg BYVeTfWCAAA5yuY.jpg_large.jpg BYVdqZGCUAAwlHq.jpg_large.jpg Tumblr_mw1790A1kq1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mw1790A1kq1s57bimo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mw1790A1kq1s57bimo3_500.jpg tumblr_mvzcfwbvE91s57bimo1_500.jpg BYutTrwCMAAjFDP.jpg_large.jpg BYu08DiCAAADlhI.jpg_large.jpg Lauren and Naya pose with Katie Couric.jpg|Naya and Lauren pose with Katie Couric. Tumblr_mw2uasFtDR1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mw2uasFtDR1s57bimo4_1280.jpg Naya it's been a good year.jpg 108477PCNEX_Naya01.jpg Naya sneak peek cover.jpg Naya behind the scenes shoot (3).jpg Naya behind the scenes shoot (1).png Naya behind the scenes shoot (2).jpg Naya Gym 1117 (1).jpg Naya Gym 1117 (2).jpg Naya AMAs(2).jpg Naya AMAs(3).jpg Naya AMAs(1).jpg 1471097_660892010630109_195165205_n.jpg Naya AMAs(4).jpg Naya AMAs(5).jpg Naya AMAs(8).jpg Tumblr mlucz5HsX71rrsol6o1 500.jpg tumblr_mxbioqN0nz1qb9vjmo1_500.png Naya_dogwalking1.jpg Naya_dogwalking2.jpg Naya_dogwalking3.jpg Naya_dogwalking4.jpg tumblr_mxed1iUOEP1s9exrio1_1280.png tumblr_mxjwu9Y8F61s9exrio1_1280.png 1c610cca610611e3ba3612f3b041e1a7_8.jpg Naya TTP.jpg Naya THRWinE.jpg Naya THRWinE2.jpg Naya THRWinE3.jpg Naya THRWinE4.jpg Naya THRWinE6.jpg tumblr_mxnnojht7i1sghqoqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxs5gtdot31s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxugo8PezF1s57bimo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxugo8PezF1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Naya and ASEAN Christmas Card 2013.jpg iF.jpg Bb6SzZZCUAA6TOt.jpg Bb6OsgXCUAAhI8l.jpg nayanailsalon.jpg naya 3.jpg nayashop 1.jpg nayashop 2.jpg nayashop 3.jpg nayashop 4.jpg nayashop 5.jpg nayachristmas.jpg|Naya at L.A Hospital NayaChristmasEve.jpg|Naya at L.A Hospital NayaChristmasEve4.jpg NayaChristmasEve3.jpg NayaChristmasEve1.jpg BcrihKyCQAAEsMK.jpg|Naya & her Trainer Selfie Donation to Feed America AG020233_02.jpg|Naya At Chipotle AG020233_15.jpg|Naya At Chipotle Tumblr_mylwhhzVwg1s57bimo1_r1_500.jpg AG020233_27.jpg Naya, Yolanda, Sean NY2013.jpg|Naya Yolanda and Sean on New Years Day 2014 Bc72RiUCEAAHn_y.jpg|2014 461428353_10.jpg 461428347 10.jpg 461428379_10.jpg 461428633.jpg tumblr_mz43jkwR3Y1s57bimo2_500.jpg Naya PCAs 2014.jpg Bd0m3--CYAIYTc5.jpg|Naya & BFF Madison IEatYouByNaya.jpg Nayademoniceyes.png Naya and Nickayla.jpg NayaONProactiveInstagram.jpg Dc17b8a082ff11e38add1240bd2c384e 8.jpg|Glee 100th 00c6a1d883ba11e3b5e50e98919a0b5f 8.jpg Tumblr_mzsbk0xl9l1s57bimo1_500.jpg NayaTBT.jpg|Young Naya YoungNaya3.jpg YoungNaya5.jpg 888232ae887e11e3a2d60e261fabcdef 8.jpg NayaCosmoLatbts.png NayaCosmoLat.png NayaCosmoLat1.png NAYA70.png NayaCosmo6.png NayaCosmoLat3.png NayaCosmo7.png InHerWords.png Ad7ec18693fe11e397aa124b63eb06db 8.jpg NayaRiveraNYCFashionWeek1.jpg NayaRiveraNYCFashionWeek.jpg BgS8FayCEAAqdWt.jpg|Naya & Michael at NYC fashion week BgTAeBoCAAAGn6z.jpg NayaRiveraNYCFashionWeek2.jpg NayaRiveraNYCFashionWeek3.jpg NayaRiveraNYCFashionWeek5.jpg|Michael Kors Fashion Show NayaRiveraNYCFashionWeek4.jpg E62673029c5611e3b40912661ab753a8 8.jpg Naya and Sean.jpg BgYm3ElCYAAA4Ay.jpg tumblr_n1mirycbbq1s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr n1v09qM6JH1s57bimo1 1280.jpg NayaPrestige5.jpg NayaPrestige4.jpg NayaPrestige3.jpg NayaPrestige1.png NayaPrestige.jpg NayaPrestige6.jpg NayaPrestige45.jpg nayaa5.jpg b9ec9306aa7b11e3b4cb0a0d88bf3520_8.jpg|SXSW G.O.O.D BjEKXcnCIAAAbM3.jpg BjELzq-IIAANXCG.jpg BjGHL92CAAAYUHN.jpg BjG7B9XCcAASWsD.jpg 388a2ffcb23d11e3b718128113149a98_8.jpg tumblr_n2xcmeUQxr1s57bimo1_500.jpg 9dd38e94b79c11e3a186128d6d65d98d_8.jpg 636cbd76b79b11e3a28312f1f4f91bb3_8.jpg 51563368b79d11e393790a2aba0db6c1_8.jpg b28eae48b77b11e3bfe71271cab09a7c_8.jpg e6b66726b77411e3a8e40e69ecfef5e8_8.jpg f6b85a60b79911e398d812db6133fe66_8.jpg f09c0210b7a511e3bc2f1257a4670215_8.jpg 4f15598cb84a11e3a343120758c0a81e_8.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo9_r1_500.jpg tumblr_n3b4vv4sUG1s57bimo10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qxwa2jf91s57bimo1_1280.jpg NR marie claire 2014.jpg NR marie claire 2014.2.jpg NR marie claire 2014.3.jpg NR marie claire 2014.4.jpg NR Vogue luncheon.jpg NR Vogue luncheon(2).jpg NR Vogue luncheon(3).jpg NR Vogue luncheon(4).jpg NR Vogue luncheon(5).jpg NR Vogue luncheon(6).jpg BmC6FhdIAAA3H6G.jpg tumblr_n4x491MRoM1s9exrio1_1280.png tumblr_n5a486sGBR1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5a486sGBR1s57bimo2_500.jpg tumblr_n5jukjNwEv1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n5juy1y1wc1s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n5jvzcWY8D1s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr n5t48jSppt1s57bimo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5t48jSppt1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n5t48jSppt1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n5t48jSppt1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n5t48jSppt1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr n5t48jSppt1s57bimo8 250.gif tumblr_n5w5vy8EcO1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n5w69tUrsO1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_n5w69tUrsO1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_n5w69tUrsO1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_n5w69tUrsO1s57bimo4_250.png 10311282_324893340997976_378276537_n.jpg 10358242_238051926396027_992592999_n.jpg tumblr_n60d4ziglL1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_n60d4ziglL1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_n60d4ziglL1s57bimo5_250.png tumblr_n60d4ziglL1s57bimo6_250.png tumblr_n61gbrcDZB1s9exrio1_500.jpg tumblr_n61gbrcDZB1s9exrio2_500.jpg tumblr_n61gbrcDZB1s9exrio3_1280.jpg tumblr_n615veZKmz1s57bimo3_500.jpg tumblr_n60dwqCvpe1s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n60e6lxh0l1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n60f2qrfCk1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n60h36hWsg1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n60hesBMP91s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n60l6sHDv81s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_n60l6sHDv81s57bimo2_500.jpg tumblr_n60ljyfsrt1s57bimo1_500.png 891373_642027795890135_324928299_a.jpg 926767_636503759774111_1555390609_a.jpg 10354442_243393272519125_883454114_a.jpg 10369440_573776966074285_1347333392_a.jpg Tumblr_n5khwwmDJo1s2argko1_500.jpg Naya in LA#1.jpg Naya in LA#2.jpg Naya in LA#3.jpg Naya in LA#5.jpg Naya in LA#4.jpg BoxNlA0IQAEJQGy.jpg tumblr_mmwjrw1aFE1qcyv1eo1_250.png tumblr_mmwjrw1aFE1qcyv1eo2_250.png tumblr_n6nyzuuRbe1s57bimo2_500.png Naya NYC Jun 2014.jpg Tumblr n70g4673lb1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fuvuYfU1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo9 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n70fjzFj4U1s57bimo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n70zirnir21s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n712st0qZo1s57bimo1_1280.png tumblr_n71396j87E1s57bimo1_500.png Article-2656686-1EB4A6A200000578-177_306x533.jpg Article-0-1EB4A2A100000578-649_306x482.jpg 1662715_718828308161557_926044954_n.jpg 10413272_280523768796103_1306542996_a.jpg at the devil's door.gif at the devil's door 2.gif at the devil's door 3.gif at the devil's door 4.gif at the devil's door 5.gif at the devil's door 6.gif at the devil's door 7.gif at the devil's door 8.gif tumblr_n7st41IAKp1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_n7st41IAKp1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_n7strerLgv1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n7su1qkvT01s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n7st41IAKp1s57bimo4_250.png tumblr_n7svdx7yuw1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n7svmkFuSd1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n7t6vozlHb1s57bimo1_500.jpg 10474989_584105701706470_1320079431_n.jpg naya in bikini BrjrzTeIQAAlt3q.jpg BrpeMzMIgAEpR-0.jpg Brpm1P8CIAA3KSr.jpg Tumblr_my8lhqcxei1sghqoqo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n89loy9gEP1sghqoqo1_500.jpg naya at petco 1.jpg naya at petco 2.jpg naya at petco 3.jpg naya at petco 4.jpg 10544150 314318918728958 1167300200 n.jpg 10560996_667693539984711_986701535_n.jpg Naya-rivera-4-600.jpeg Naya-rivera-2-600.jpeg Naya-rivera-1-600.jpeg So much for preggo.png tumblr_n9g4n1hPoS1s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n9g57hMhmm1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9g544PmBZ1s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n9h8xrNGx51s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n99q76t3fw1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_n9jpi3o00n1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_n9jpi3o00n1s57bimo2_r1_250.png tumblr_n9jpi3o00n1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_n9jpi3o00n1s57bimo4_250.png tumblr_n9t3nmSaUX1rlcnywo1_500.png tumblr_n9t3n2XNaO1rlcnywo1_500.png tumblr_na9ivahfes1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_na8lc2boyu1s57bimo1_500.jpg naya-rivera-ryan-dorsey-justin-timberlake-concert-02.jpg tumblr naol3fAzyG1s57bimo1 1280.jpg tumblr naol3fAzyG1s57bimo2 1280.jpg tumblr naol3fAzyG1s57bimo3 1280.jpg tumblr naol3fAzyG1s57bimo4 1280.jpg tumblr naxyapRRAM1s57bimo1 1280.jpg 928367_1595594677334338_1114145134_n.jpg tumblr_nbcnwue2t31s57bimo1_500.png BwpkyeRCAAA-gnS.jpg tumblr_nbcod7WoW51tszyjbo3_250.jpg tumblr_nbcod7WoW51tszyjbo4_250.jpg Bxr0CySIEAEY2FU.jpg tumblr_nbv7spofOQ1rkr8qco2_250.jpg tumblr_nbv7spofOQ1rkr8qco1_250.jpg tumblr_nbpdk9aSTa1rojy6eo1_500.jpg BxyHq3nCQAATvuB.jpg Hot.jpg tumblr_nc4cttbqnp1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_nc9v0zEHml1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nc9v258j6r1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_nc9v258j6r1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_nc9or8atBK1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_nc7rpwGzNF1qcpno5o1_500.png tumblr_nc9j53jRnY1r45pyxo1_500.png Tumblr ncyzt01Vmw1u0d5kco1 500.jpg Santana puck s06.jpg tumblr_ndetelLeCQ1s57bimo1_500.jpeg tumblr_ndkjsfV2ti1s57bimo1_500.png 10727728 1497458913848470 1684536367 n.jpg Tumblr ndxjqnNmBg1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndwzq9vcUk1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndxn2u2s0O1s57bimo1 500.png Tumblr ndxmx1blA41s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne17suSUjx1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr ne180vGAx31s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne1rvb8OKJ1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Naya Halloween Party 2014.jpg Maya Halloween Party 2014, p.2.jpg Naya Halloween Party 2014, p.3.jpg Tumblr ne6ha0qxgf1s57bimo1 1280.jpg tumblr_neao8m8GMj1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_neaotzNpwn1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_neaotzNpwn1s57bimo2_500.jpg tumblr_near0lcgwX1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_near4pMipi1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_near27gOqt1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr nehbf8aPZW1s57bimo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nestmosGu51s57bimo1_1280.jpg TheViewNayaRivera.PNG|Naya Rivera on The View Tumblr nevwblOO6f1s57bimo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nevwblOO6f1s57bimo1 1280.jpg 10632418_1511353865793943_1683342215_n.jpg 10735120_1496416323964288_556158342_n.jpg 10784967_309751355876554_2120890860_n.jpg 10787796_853342001372701_2060464573_n.jpg 10809902_732105810207950_837014270_n.jpg 10747758 301841253358975 1114575022 n.jpg Tumblr nf946qsn8W1s57bimo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nf946qsn8W1s57bimo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nf946qsn8W1s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nf946qsn8W1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfps4gJPzy1qfl8zwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfwqjeNzkP1s57bimo1 250.jpg Tumblr nfwqjeNzkP1s57bimo2 250.jpg Tumblr nfwqjeNzkP1s57bimo3 250.jpg Tumblr nfwqjeNzkP1s57bimo4 250.jpg Tumblr nfxa4vvKL71s57bimo1 250.jpg Tumblr nfxa4vvKL71s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfxa4vvKL71s57bimo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfxa4vvKL71s57bimo4 1280.jpg B34Rtl8CAAAtoX3.jpg B34oxRICcAACLkK.jpg tumblr_nghvgp7JRG1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg B5LvJ0TCUAA4z-l.jpg B5Lsz72CIAAxTBX.jpg 10838679 1524591367803113 1595732592 n.jpg 924167_324708441056115_226226424_n.jpg 924162_825437270850473_798257866_n.jpg 10843710_1582698338616703_1837271797_n.jpg 10853017_828840220501060_836473376_n.jpg 924099_804298899627897_1223950196_n.jpg 10843698_1567382286830982_584097631_n.jpg 10864693_1497429460546269_180633584_n.jpg B3aDV9LCYAAjCic.jpg B2G1HCeIcAE7KZR.jpg Tumblr ni1fe2CGe81s57bimo1 1280.jpg Naya Selfie Jan. 11th.jpg tumblr_ni1rtuO8BQ1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Naya_Jan_11th.jpg N Jan11.jpg Naya Jan11.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-12-21-05-30-1.png 10914184_1560694977508239_2075503957_n.jpg B7PxE50IIAECcoZ.jpg tumblr_ni4p44OVm01t2x070o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni4q47bDfO1qelrj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni4q47bDfO1qelrj7o2_500.jpg tumblr_ni4q99Zwhi1tkdhpyo1_500.jpg tumblr_ni4q99Zwhi1tkdhpyo2_500.jpg tumblr_ni4q99Zwhi1tkdhpyo3_500.jpg tumblr_ni4qpyDXQJ1qelrj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni4nivPDmf1tguoxuo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni4nivPDmf1tguoxuo2_1280.jpg adopt me.gif tumblr_ni6l2xitd11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ni6l2xitd11r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6l2xitd11r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6mc4QM5g1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6mc4QM5g1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6nsfw5oI1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6nsfw5oI1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6nsfw5oI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ni6nsfw5oI1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ni6nsfw5oI1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8kbi9PCf1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8fyoYQbw1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8hy7GMgV1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8j2zlOMD1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8j8drB5j1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8ke7PQsI1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8nqiHQIa1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_ni8nqiHQIa1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_ni8nqiHQIa1s57bimo4_250.png tumblr_ni8o6mQBXB1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8ke7PQsI1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8ke7PQsI1s57bimo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8kwd7KoK1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_ni8kwd7KoK1s57bimo2_r1_250.png tumblr_ni8kwd7KoK1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_ni8kwd7KoK1s57bimo4_250.png tumblr_njxilzaSkm1s57bimo1_r1_250.png tumblr_njxilzaSkm1s57bimo2_r1_250.png tumblr_njxilzaSkm1s57bimo3_r1_250.png tumblr_njxilzaSkm1s57bimo4_r1_250.png tumblr_njxnyfUpwx1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkmc4nWBfp1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkt46l3KBf1s57bimo1_250.jpg tumblr_nkt46l3KBf1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkt46l3KBf1s57bimo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkt46l3KBf1s57bimo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkteqjsPp51s57bimo2_250.jpg Naya rivera pregnant.jpg|Naya's Baby Bump (March 6 2015) tumblr_nkzlbiLkxH1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_nkzlbiLkxH1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_nkzlbiLkxH1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_nkzlbiLkxH1s57bimo4_250.png tumblr_nl0p6zYjKg1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0p6zYjKg1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0p6zYjKg1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0p6zYjKg1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlc7o1i9Pn1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_nlc7o1i9Pn1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_nlc7o1i9Pn1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_nlc7o1i9Pn1s57bimo4_250.png tumblr_nkzlfnGCPj1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl2592ZvIA1s57bimo1_1280.png tumblr_nl2592ZvIA1s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlbwmnd5Ii1s57bimo1_540.jpg tumblr_nlbwmnd5Ii1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlbwmnd5Ii1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlc7kw3CnW1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nlc7xetsde1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nlc7xetsde1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nlc8amiNJ21s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nlc80bbPkg1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlf00ualvM1s57bimo1_1280.jpg|Naya on the set of Devious Maids CAi8aT0XEAEb7Rh.jpg Tumblr nlid7m3LA21rojy6eo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlj1fmE3Uf1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nls5686c4Z1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlxcmtNKal1s57bimo4_r1_250.png tumblr_nlxcmtNKal1s57bimo3_r1_250.png tumblr_nlxcmtNKal1s57bimo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nlxcmtNKal1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_nm39a1rqx51s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5ed4GIiq1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5ed4GIiq1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5ed4GIiq1s57bimo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5ed4GIiq1s57bimo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_nmimtpuxPM1rjojhao2-400.png tumblr_nmsn8mX5ic1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmsn8mX5ic1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmxh9mqYWF1s57bimo1_540.png tumblr_nn0sepx0q81s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nn2maa1SAM1s57bimo1_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nn9v2xuvUT1s57bimo1_500.jpg Tumblr_nnalzu7eyv1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbvnpMNwu1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbvnpMNwu1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnci4cZdPF1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nndwx2nVQE1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Naya's_A_Nerd_At_Heart.png tumblr_nnj0usJRUi1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnzzmwCnWK1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no5jdbZTV81s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nohbgk3wmE1s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nohbgk3wmE1s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nokp1t5amX1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr nokp1t5amX1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nphx4miAHY1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npn67k8EsQ1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npqxll2ioK1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq7n46t0Zh1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqaxe4Naw41s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqhon0INCp1s57bimo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nr6z8cN6NZ1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nral08gywQ1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nral08gywQ1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nral08gywQ1s57bimo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nral08gywQ1s57bimo4_1280.jpg Tumblr nrfq2i65ro1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nsky4vmN9F1s57bimo1_1280.png Naya-rivera-600x800.jpg naya-rivera-1-600x450.jpg naya-rivera-e-600x450.jpg naya-rivera-f-600x800.jpg tumblr_nsx9j1Pvnd1s57bimo1_540.jpg tumblr_nsx9j1Pvnd1s57bimo2_540.jpg tumblr_nsx9j1Pvnd1s57bimo3_540.jpg tumblr_nty1uq4Nbf1s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_nty1uq4Nbf1s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_nty1uq4Nbf1s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_nty1uq4Nbf1s57bimo4_250.png Tumblr_nxd2xcONIf1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nxiajujFiv1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nyajce04BX1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nysvaoaIZK1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyux5rDRM81s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nz09mulDlQ1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzhepy3LHW1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzhepy3LHW1s57bimo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzhepy3LHW1s57bimo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzhepy3LHW1s57bimo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzxkcpmIBC1s57bimo1_540.jpg Grant and Naya.jpeg Tumblr_o0rycd6ipy1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0s4dksUwy1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0sal79zP61rvbbl2o1_500.jpg tumblr_o0sceb1B7m1rlb6iho1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0sceb1B7m1rlb6iho2_1280.jpg tumblr_o0snmeDnG41qelrj7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0snzlh5jn1qelrj7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0su45Td3U1tq3e41o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0swrfk7Pf1tq3e41o1_1280.png Tumblr_o1bz2sdUMI1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1l407X6RG1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1l407X6RG1s57bimo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1l407X6RG1s57bimo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1l407X6RG1s57bimo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1w5u0opMs1s57bimo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o23aubKmR41s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2atdfXB2g1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2g5jib1TO1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2icap5A5C1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2x619C1tG1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o31cy1sh8G1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4xkzqf8sP1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5pn8vYpGO1s57bimo1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5u7hpjbkD1s57bimo1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5u7hpjbkD1s57bimo2_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5u7hpjbkD1s57bimo3_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5u7hpjbkD1s57bimo4_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5u7hpjbkD1s57bimo5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5ygxyBPDs1s57bimo1_r1_500.png tumblr_o602eoYm2V1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_o5uwqjvF8w1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_o5yi6kqXK91s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr_o62na1Kq6Y1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o62na1Kq6Y1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o62na1Kq6Y1s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o62na1Kq6Y1s57bimo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6bhusAp1K1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6v4e6Yi811s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o71da7pcPt1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o717ndACyh1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7spxuzuev1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o80ld5Aajf1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9epr3VvKS1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9k570BBvB1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9sne6EieS1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa9g94qr9y1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_oabbmzctWz1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oah9g7YyC81s57bimo1_r1_540.jpg Tumblr_ob0sukDpXP1s57bimo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ob8pr5Mpmu1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obbi3lsAgR1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obv1puLSKM1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_oc7840Mmij1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocskv5xUSD1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odaekowgM01s57bimo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_odg1k7zgWA1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odg1k7zgWA1s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odg1k7zgWA1s57bimo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odh6rbWhDi1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odidfsSrs11s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odidfsSrs11s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odidfsSrs11s57bimo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_odidfsSrs11s57bimo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_odvr4hFqoN1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odx4iqCRzL1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe6eaybqrD1s57bimo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe6eaybqrD1s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe6eaybqrD1s57bimo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe6eaybqrD1s57bimo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe6eaybqrD1s57bimo5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe6eaybqrD1s57bimo6_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe8kjjGw0o1s57bimo1_1280.png Tumblr_oebyaqGr9P1s57bimo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oebyaqGr9P1s57bimo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oejg5nCqZb1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofa3i04TcG1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofkitcsvjT1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofx8bq3FsH1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_og6abys5l91s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_og6abys5l91s57bimo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oh4qfwq9SN1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oh4qfwq9SN1s57bimo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oh4qfwq9SN1s57bimo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oh4qfwq9SN1s57bimo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ohbdh69Zz41s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ohl0wouRtu1s57bimo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_oiys96SdNX1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oj3cpizwME1s57bimo1_1280.png tumblr_oj51ilABQP1s57bimo1_r2_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ojfqmgOgdl1s57bimo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_ojjjgmEIZg1s57bimo1_r1_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ojjs58Gx0B1s57bimo1_1280.png tumblr_ojjwjjZzsi1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ojk3q07bWL1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojqygnJzOQ1s57bimo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos References Category:Actors